


But First, Let Me Take a Selfie!

by ianplease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Selfies, daichi can't take selfies help the boy, i'll figure this out as we go along the way, lots of flirty daisugas honestly bye, revamp, selfie god sugawara koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianplease/pseuds/ianplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara had been jokingly nicknamed as a selfie king by his peers after posting a few on social media. For whatever reason, this nickname had stuck to him. Daichi, on the other hand, cannot take a decent selfie to save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. making a suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> [EDIT] i found the old file lying about in my folder and it gathered dust for around half a year so here we are with a revamped version !! 
> 
> -
> 
> this little thing is a work in progress, and came out of me trying to venture back into writing fanfiction after god knows how long. 
> 
> basically: suga takes selfies, daichi tries to do this as well (and ultimately, doesn't do as well as his boyfriend.)

> Lighting, check. Angle, check. Facial expression, check. Background, check. Take a few more for extra measure. Make sure to adjust any possible filters to make everything look natural. Pick the one that makes you look amazing but with the least amount of effort. 

_“Wow, Suga! The lighting on this selfie you just posted took makes you look like an angel!”_

_“Suga-san, how do you manage to take such amazing selfies all the time?”_

_“Suga-kun!! So refreshing!!”_

Sugawara Koushi would always get a rush of compliments every time he would post a selfie on social media. He would always get a particular number of hearts and likes for one photo, and sometimes he would even get reblogs on those photos on tumblr. Along with this, he would always get the same reaction from Daichi, which went along the lines of _“Really, Suga? Really?”_

Paired with that question would be an exasperated look painted over the brunet’s face. His nose would wrinkle by just a bit, his brows would furrow which made him look rather serious, and finally he would squint his eyes in confusion. It wasn’t that he disapproved of these selfie taking habits, oh no, he actually liked it, but he would admitted it unless directly asked. Anyway, Suga would be all too used to this reaction and he would reply all the same way too. 

_“Heh, maybe you’re just jealous because you can’t take a selfie as good as mine, dear.”_ he’d say, which would be followed up with a toothy grin and a wink right after. 

Said reaction would end up hitting a nerve in Daichi, making him quite defensive about his selfie taking abilities. He wasn’t _that_ terrible at taking selfies, right? _Right?_

Suga would normally console his boyfriend about those selfie taking skills, but this time though, Suga had something in store for Daichi. 

-

Suga had his phone in his hands with one of his favourite camera apps open. Of course, he set it to its front cam and once it was finally clear, he checked how his hair looked and raked a few fingers through the silvery strands in the process. Daichi so happened to enter the room at that particular moment and he couldn’t help but laugh at how silly Suga had looked.

“Taking selfies again, are we?” he asked as he sank down on the bed beside the older teenager. He peered over to the phone, gasping at how ridiculous he looked in comparison to Suga. Sure, both of them had their hair quite messy but Suga looked good and almost angelic with this set up. Daichi, on the other hand, thought that he looked like he just woke up from a two hour sleep cycle during hell week. 

“You’re not even making that much effort into looking like that, and yet you look like an angel—” Daichi ended up smiling fondly at Suga, scratching at the side of his cheek. “Man, I’m so lucky to have you, you know?”

“Shush, Daichi!” Suga felt his cheeks start to grow warm, and he ended up chuckling to ignore the feeling. “You’re making me blush.”

Daichi laughed and nuzzled his head against Sugawara’s shoulder, leaving a few loving kisses under his ear. He noticed how the shade of pink Suga’s ears was getting deeper with every kiss he planted behind the lobe. A soft moan escaped Suga’s lips as a result getting tickled by Daichi’s teasing actions. 

“H-hey now, not now!” he spluttered, gently pushing Daichi away. “You’re going to make me drop my phone.” 

With that, he placed his phone down gently on a nearby side table with steady hands. He was positive that it would have fell if he placed it on the bed or in his pocket, so he took all the necessary safety precautions for his little baby. After double checking on the situation and safety of his phone, he finally turned back to Daichi, a cute smile on his lips. 

Daichi watched his boyfriend do just that and ended up chuckling to himself. Unable to filter his thoughts, he spoke in a joking manner. “Suga, I’m starting to think that you think that phone’s more important than I am.” 

“What, no, of course not!” He crossed his arms and pouted at the accusation. “You’re definitely much more important than my phone,” he paused and removed his arms from that position and scratched the back of his neck with his left hand out of habit. “I gotta admit though, that thing’s pretty expensive and I can’t afford to break it.”

“Fair enough… I can’t argue with that pretty face.” Daichi’s shoulders slumped in defeat and he gave Suga a tired smile. Taking into mind how his boyfriend felt, Suga scooted a bit closer to Daichi and tousled his fingers through the brunet’s fringe, planting a loving kiss on his lips in the process. Daichi could never be too slumped for too long with all of these affectionate actions, and he ended up returning that chaste kiss a bit longer than he intended. 

Suga broke the kiss, a grin present on his lips but after a while, he ended up biting his lower lip. Unintentionally, his gaze locked with Daichi’s for quite sometime and it gave off such intensity that made the brunet blush. Breaking the silence, Daichi started to speak even if his voice sounded kind of shaky. 

“Suga? Are you okay?” He managed to ask despite his mouth feeling incredibly dry. 

The light haired teenager spoke after what seemed to be forever (or at least, that’s what Daichi thought it felt like.) 

“You should learn how to take selfies too you know.”

Daichi scoffed, obviously offended at the statement given by his boyfriend. “Hey, I know how to take them!” 

Sugawara couldn’t control himself and ended up laughing at the statement his boyfriend just made. “Yeah, but they’re blurry half the time. The other half, the lighting’s off or someone’s being an obvious photo bomber at the background—” he noticed how Daichi’s brows furrowed ever so slightly, and immediately changed his tone of voice to something a bit more sweet. 

“But before you get mad at me, it’s alright since you still look absolutely handsome in all of them.”

Daichi frowned at first, but as Suga continued to speak he couldn’t let himself continue making such a face. Shaking his head, he felt his ears grow warm at the compliment his boyfriend tossed at him like that. He scratched the back of his neck and tried to look away while handling how flustered he felt at that moment. 

“God, Suga. You’re such a nerd.”

“A nerd that you decided to date.” Suga cooed, a little smirk perched on his lips.

“Yeah, yeah. Wipe that smug look off your face before I end up kissing you.”

Suga chuckled once more, the corners of his eyes wrinkling, making his beauty mark a bit more visible. Closing the space between the two of them, he lightly pressed his lips against Daichi’s a few times before pulling back. The moment he pulled away, there was a certain glow to him that made Daichi’s heart skip a beat. 

“You were going to kiss me either way anyway, so I took the liberty of kissing you myself.” he stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and made a little peace sign. “But I’m serious, Daichi! Maybe I should help you practice taking selfies. It’s super fun, I swear!”

Daichi raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. 

“And what do I get in return if I manage to get my selfie skills up to par with yours?”

Suga blushed at the brunet’s tone, but he tried his best to keep a composed face. “I’m keeping that a secret.” he gave a flirtatious wink at his boyfriend. “You’ll enjoy the surprise, I bet.”


	2. a lesson on lighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga starts off with the first out of many lessons that he has to teach Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update this !! The previous semester was so heavy and I had massive writer's block. Thankfully, it's break now so I managed to write this little chapter. This was fun to make!!
> 
> Enjoy some more flirty daisugas~

Daichi was spacing out in the middle of his philosophy class—he couldn’t quite process anything from that lesson anyway. Why did he even have to know the information about the beginnings of the field of philosophy? Did it even truly matter in everyday conversations and contexts? As that flurry of thoughts whirled around the space of his mind, he easily came to the conclusion that shit wouldn’t even have to matter after this semester anyway. As he heaved a sigh, he mindlessly slipped his phone out of his pants pocket and texted Suga under his desk. 

_suga, let’s meet up after your next class?_

Of course, Suga didn’t reply right away and Daichi still tried to hold on to that incredibly thin string of paying attention to this class. He tapped the side of his phone, habitually looking up at the professor to see what was happening—God, help this boy who can’t understand shit from this lecture—but ended up giving his full attention to the screen. He seemed to throw aside any possibility of being caught in the act of texting in his terror professor’s class. Fuck that, he thought. Before he knew it, he received a reply after a few minutes. 

_hey, aren’t you in class right now? well, my prof sent an email that she won’t show up to class today so I can meet you after that philosophy class of yours._

Reading and rereading the text resulted in his lips curling upwards into a smile, and he was probably just unlucky because at that very moment, his professor was looking right at the spot he was sitting at in the room. 

“Mister Sawamura?” a smile was on her lips as she called him, but her tone was cold and void of humour. This entire ordeal made Daichi look up at her, a chill travelling down his spine when realized how much he fucked up. He nearly dropped his phone on the floor which would have been substantial evidence for him to gain a half cut in her class, but luckily it simply fell on his lap. 

He tried to regain composure in as little time as possible, but with his seatmate laughing at how careless and clumsy he was acting, it was rather difficult. He shot a glare at him, but said seatmate simply gave him a shit eating smile. 

“Smooth, Sawamura.” he commented, raking a hand through his incredibly messy bed hair. 

“Shut up, Kuroo—” Daichi hissed at said seatmate before looking at his professor, feigning an interested expression. “Yes, ma’am?”

“Do you have anything to add to what Mister Morisuke just said earlier?”

Daichi ended up staring at the general direction of his professor with a painfully confused expression. Kuroo, on the other had, tried to suppress his laughter by covering his mouth with the back of his knuckle and looked away. 

Said professor raised an eyebrow at that reaction and that humourless smile made a comeback. Obviously, she was not pleased at this development. 

“Alright then, Mister Sawamura. Thank you for your time.” 

Daichi felt the stares of his classmates burn through his skin but he tried to shake it off and just smiled. No one dared to come into this class unprepared, and Daichi just so happened to be the first blood sacrifice. 

Smile the fuck out of this, Daichi. Shit’s going to be okay. He managed to get a hold on his phone once more and he noticeably tightened his grip on it. He gulped and he hoped Suga didn’t have an “I told you not to text in class, dear” look on his face since it took him longer than usual to send a reply. 

Once the air in the classroom calmed down, Kuroo leaned a bit closer to Daichi and smiled at him, almost as if he were mocking him. “See, Sawamura? This is why you shouldn’t text your boyfriend in class. I tried to warn you, bro.”

“Fuck off, Kuroo.”

-

After an excruciatingly slow forty minutes, class was finally over and out of guilt, Daichi ended up calling his boyfriend. He made his way out of the classroom first, and he was greeted by a few “sorry about what happened” from his classmates that were left behind as well. Once he was in the hall, his fingers lightly tapped the screen to enter his passcode, quickly made its way to contacts and dialled up Suga’s number. After around three rings, Suga picked up. 

“Hm, I’m guessing your prof caught you texting me? Didn’t you tell me that Ma’am was a terror prof?” Suga teased, his voice playful and almost sounded like an _I told you so_ kind of tone. 

“Shut up, Suga.” he mumbled in an obviously annoyed tone. Sure, he was going to apologize about not replying to his text but the entire situation in class left him in a sour mood. 

“Aww, you’re grumpy.” Daichi heard a soft kissy noise at the other end of the line, and that was enough to make his sour mood melt away. “Don’t worry, love. I’m almost outside your classroom. You can tell me everything that happened.” Suga’s voice was gentle as he spoke, and Daichi had to admit that it had a calming effect. 

“Thanks, Suga. I love you so much—” he couldn’t filter his thoughts and those words escaped his lips without much control. Not that he would’ve regretted saying that anyway. After a while, Daichi could practically hear his boyfriend smiling.  
“I love you too, Daichi.” 

The call ended and not too long after, Daichi was greeted by a pair of hands covering his eyes. Those hands were warm, familiar, and inviting and it felt like such a shame to take them off his eyes. 

“Guess who!” 

“Suga, I know that’s you.” Daichi said as he gently pulled those smooth, pale hands away from his eyes. He turned around and smiled gently at the silver haired male who had such a cheerful expression painted across his face.

“Heh, too easy, huh? Anyway, where do you want to go?” Suga asked as he casually linked arms with his boyfriend. He managed to sneak a little kiss on his cheek since there was barely anyone in the hall.

Daichi ended up laughing at how affectionate Suga was acting and returned the kiss, this time on the silver haired male’s lips. Noticing how flustered the latter was, Daichi donned a rather victorious look on his face. 

“Oi, Daichi if anyone catches us—” 

“It’s fine, I’ll stop. It’s just you looked so cute so I couldn’t help but kiss you.”

“Psh, whatever you say.” Suga ended up looking around the hall to see if anyone they knew was there, and thankfully it was void of any familiar faces. In the process he noticed how the lighting was perfect for a photo right at that very moment. With a devious little smile, he turned back to Daichi.

“Maybe I should teach you a little skill on selfies here.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me? You’re really taking the entire _Operation: Make Daichi Take Decent Selfies_ seriously, huh?”

Suga laughed at the ridiculous name his boyfriend gave this entire plan and nodded. “Mhm, I just noticed how great the lighting is here. You know how lighting can make or break a good selfie, right?” He slipped his phone out of his pocket and quickly opened one of the camera apps. 

As if making a demonstration, Suga took a selfie right there, with him winking playfully. His free hand was positioned in a cute little peace sign near his face. As always, the photo was effortlessly beautiful as Daichi would describe. 

“Heh, see? It made my features pop out more! And there aren’t any shadows on my face to make me look tired or whatever.” He grinned at his boyfriend, handing him his smartphone. “Your turn, love!”

Daichi sceptically took the phone from Suga’s hands and sighed in defeat. He may as well try, given that he was already in this position anyway. 

He positioned the phone and checked his reflection—he thought he looked pretty okay after a rough Philosophy class—he then put on a decent smile, and at the moment he was about to take a photo, Suga spoke up. 

“Put the phone a higher—there, that’s better—”

“I don’t see the difference—”

“Take the photo; you’ll see the improvement once it’s there!”

With that, Daichi finally snapped the photo and put the phone down after the entire “processing” message was gone. The two of them examined the photo on the screen and Suga couldn’t contain a soft giggle. 

“See? It already looks a lot better compared to the other selfies you took before. Aah~ You look so good here!” he planted a few light, playful kisses on Daichi’s cheek.

“Are you saying I don’t look good?”

“Oh shush, you’re the most handsome gentleman I know Daichi!”

Daichi felt the tips of his ears start to grow warm and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the flirtatious behaviour Suga displayed. He handed Suga back his phone and the latter slid it back into its safe space in his pocket. 

“The first lesson wasn’t so bad, right?”

Daichi scratched at the area behind his ear and nodded. “It wasn’t that bad, I guess.” He paused and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, realizing the words “first lesson” came out of his mouth. “Just how many lessons are you planning to have me take?” 

“That’s another secret~” Suga cooed. “You did well for your first try with this first lesson, so I bet you’ll brush through the next few ones with no problems!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any suggestions, feel free to hit me up on twitter or tumblr!!
> 
> tumblr: ririseyebrows  
> twitter: @nanoririmo (main), @daichiswife (HQ + anime)

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god !! the thing happened! I actually don't know when I'll post the next update yet, but I'm working on it!! woo 
> 
> tumblr (main) - ririseyebrows  
> twitter (main) - @ nanoririmo  
> twitter (HQ) - @ daichiswife


End file.
